<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose me or your pyre by silvermoongirl10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757666">Choose me or your pyre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10'>silvermoongirl10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), M/M, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine dies, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come to confront Palpatine. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Masters Windu and Yoda enter the Chancellor's office to bring an end to the Sith Lord's reign. But how many of them will walk out of that office?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choose me or your pyre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in 19 BBY, and Obi-Wan is 25 years old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to the Chancellor’s office was made in silence, each Jedi lost in their thoughts. Obi-Wan was aware of Anakin casting him worried glances, and he knew Anakin wanted to keep him far away from what was about to happen. But he knew with certainty that he was supposed to be there when they arrested Palpatine. He knew the Sith Lord would not allow himself to be arrested quietly, and Anakin’s love for him might just be the deciding factor in stopping Anakin Falling. Stopping his brother from Turning to the Dark Side was very important to Obi-Wan. But while he was mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts stray to his Master and Cody. It had hurt to lie to them, but he knew they had to go and put a stop to Grievous and Dooku. Then with Palpatine arrested the war could finally end. But Obi-Wan was facing the very real possibility that he wouldn’t live to see the end of the war. He wondered how Master Qui-Gon would react, learning Obi-Wan lied to him and went off to die facing the Sith Lord. Cody. Obi-Wan’s heart tightened at the thought of his cyare, the man he had fallen in love with during the war. He knew if he died it would hurt Cody, his cyare blaming himself for not being there. The only thing Obi-Wan had to comfort himself, was the thought that between Rex and Ghost Company, they would ensure Cody would be alright in time.</p><p>As they walked into the Senate building, Obi-Wan’s heart began to pound, a part of him wanted to be angry at Palpatine, for all that he had done in trying to Turn Anakin. Sending Maul to kill himself and his Master. And then sending him, the 212<sup>th</sup> and 501<sup>st</sup> off with Krell to kill him and many of the men as possible to bring Anakin into a rage. He knew as soon as they revealed Palpatine’s true identity, he knew the Sith Lord would try and kill him first, it was a guarantee. He had put a stop to many of Palpatine’s plans. By not dying in the war, he had ensured Anakin’s place with the Jedi and the Light.</p><p>Obi-Wan kept himself at the back of the group, he was only a Padawan and was only accompanying Masters Yoda, Windu and Anakin, because the Force said he had to be there. He knew the other three Jedi wanted to protest his involvement, but even they could not ignore the calling of the Force. That didn’t stop Master Windu from outright ordering him to hang back until absolutely necessary.</p><p>They all stepped into Palpatine’s office, the older man looking up at them as they entered. “Ah, welcome Jedi. I must say this is a surprise.” He looked directly at Anakin, waiting for the Knight to say something. However, Anakin was too busy trying to reign in his emotions at the sight of the man he had trusted most of his life, only to find out the man was the Sith Lord they had been looking for.</p><p>Master Windu stepped into the centre of the room, blocking Anakin from the Sith Lord’s view. “We have come with troubling news Chancellor.”</p><p>“Oh, really? What has happened?” asked Palpatine. Obi-Wan had to hand it to the Sith Lord. His acting abilities were very good, perhaps he visited the theatre often.</p><p>“We have discovered chips were placed into the heads of the clones. All programmed with orders. One of which would make them compelled to kill all of the Jedi,” stated Master Windu, perfectly calm.</p><p>Palpatine fell back into his chair, his mouth gaping open in surprise. Well, perhaps faked surprise, Obi-Wan mused, but then again it could be genuine because Palpatine would not have expected them to find the chips. “Oh my.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Chancellor,” said Anakin with false cheeriness as he side stepped, so he could be seen standing to the left of Master Windu. “I found the chip signal and blocked it. The orders cannot be implemented and men are already starting to be de-chipped as we speak.”</p><p>“Ah, well that is good Anakin. I know your skills are very good with technology,” said Palpatine a faint smile on his face. Anakin said nothing, something which seemed to heighten Palpatine’s suspicions. Obi-Wan tensed and crept closer to Anakin’s back, standing behind his brother.</p><p>Master Yoda started to slowly step towards the Chancellor’s desk. “Other evidence we have found. Seems the Sith Lord, you are, the one we have sought these past years.”</p><p>Obi-Wan expected to see Palpatine immediately deny the accusations. But he didn’t. Instead, he pushed himself to his feet and outstretched his hands beseechingly. Palpatine turned to Anakin with wide eyes. “Anakin, my boy, please you have to help me. The Jedi want to kill me!”</p><p>“That would be the least you would deserve,” drawled Anakin, his blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the Sith Lord. Using his body to block Obi-Wan from the Sith Lord’s line of sight.</p><p>“Anakin! <em>Please!</em>” begged Palpatine, as he gripped the edge of his desk. Cowering behind the large piece of furniture, acting as if his desperate act of an innocent old man would be able to stop the imposing figures of Masters Yoda and Windu stepping across the office towards him, their lightsabers activated.</p><p>“<em>No!</em>” shouted Anakin, his hands clenched into fists. Obi-Wan reached out and held onto the back of his brother’s robe, trying to keep his brother calm. Anakin took a deep breath and lowered his voice. “I will <em>not</em> help you. You tried to have my Master and brother <em>killed!</em> I will never Turn to the Dark Side Palpatine. You have <em>failed</em>.”</p><p>Palpatine stood to his full height, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Anakin with disgust. “You could be powerful Anakin, if only you would see sense and join me.”</p><p>“Read my lips Palpatine. I will <em>never</em> join you,” spat Anakin, his entire body tensing.</p><p>“Good,” sneered Palpatine. “Let your anger consume you.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not angry,” smirked Anakin. “I’m just disappointed.”</p><p>Obi-Wan peaked around Anakin to see Palpatine leaning forward on his desk, a creepy smile on his face. “Let it turn to anger!” the Sith Lord cackled.</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “No, I won’t. The last thing I want to do is give you what you want.”</p><p>Palpatine then stood up again and shook his head, “you <em>fool</em>. But if you will not join me, then you will die with your precious Jedi.” Palpatine pulled his hands up from his desk and immediately activated a red lightsaber.</p><p>Obi-Wan jerked back in surprise, not noticing where the lightsaber had come from. He watched as Anakin lunged across the big office, joining Masters Yoda and Windu. Just as Palpatine leapt over his desk and easily started blocking and striking blows against the three Jedi. Obi-Wan tensed, wanting to act, but followed his orders from Master Windu. Knowing he was only allowed to join the fight if it looked like Palpatine was going to get away.</p><p>“Harm my great-Grandpadawans you <em>will not!</em>” stressed Master Yoda as he flung himself through the air. Twisting and turning as he reigned strikes down on Palpatine.</p><p>Obi-Wan then realised that if something happened to all four them, then there was no proof of who Palpatine really was. So, he quickly pulled his holo recorder from his belt and stared recording the fight, ensuring the feed was sent directly to the feeds of the Council members who remained in the Temple. Just in time to capture a clear shot of Palpatine’s face as he used the Force to throw Master Yoda against the wall. As Anakin quickly turned to check on Master Yoda, who was slowly pushing himself to his feet, he caught sight of Obi-Wan’s holo recorder. Anakin sent a nod in Obi-Wan’s direction and turned back towards Palpatine.</p><p>“Wasn’t becoming Chancellor enough for you? You just had to be a Sith Lord as well?” he asked, his tone strained from the effort of not allowing his anger to consume him.</p><p>Palpatine just laughed. “My dear boy. I was a Sith long before I became Chancellor.” Obi-Wan smirked to himself, knowing that sentence was more than enough to justify the Jedi removing Palpatine from office. He then tensed when Palpatine looked in his direction and snarled at him, “foolish boy! Always a thorn in my side!” The holo recorder was ripped from his grasp and crushed using the Force. But unfortunately for Palpatine the damage had already been done. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber just in time for Palpatine to throw Anakin and Master Windu to the floor, then he flew across the space of the office, straight for Obi-Wan.</p><p>Lifting up his blue lightsaber, Obi-Wan blocked the blow that was aimed at his head. He leaned back on his left foot, steadying his footing as he pushed all of his strength into the block. Palpatine’s face was close to his, the yellow eyes staring into his own blue ones. “I’m going to enjoy this,” hissed Palpatine. Obi-Wan pushed back against Palpatine’s lightsaber, but as he shifted his footing, the Sith Lord used the opening and kicked one of his legs out from under him. Sending Obi-Wan down to the floor in a crashing heap, he landed heavily one his side, stunned. Looking up from the corner of his eye as a red lightsaber was descending down towards him.</p><p>“<em>NO!</em>” screamed Anakin. Palpatine was dragged back as Anakin pulled on the Force. Watching from his prone position on the floor, Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch as Anakin battled the Sith Lord with fast, powerful strikes. Just as it looked like Anakin was going to defeat the Sith Lord, lighting crackled from Palpatine’s hands, shocking Anakin as he crumpled to the floor with a pained grunt. Obi-Wan gasped and started to push himself to his feet, however Masters Yoda and Windu were faster. They were suddenly stood over Anakin and forced Palpatine away from the downed Knight, pushing him across the office space.</p><p>Pushing himself to his hands and knees, his lightsaber hilt held in one hand, Obi-Wan crawled across the plush carpet and came to a stop beside Anakin. He rested his hands on his brother’s shoulders and shook him gently, his eyes wide as he took in Anakin’s pale face and closed eyes. “Anakin?” he asked, his voice wobbling. The sounds of the on-going fight fading from his ears as his attention remained on his brother.</p><p>Slowly, Anakin’s blue eyes opened and then focused on him. Anakin raised a shaky hand and rested it against his cheek. “I’m alright little brother.” Anakin’s eyes then looked him over, looking for any injuries.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Obi-Wan reassured his brother. Anakin sighed in relief. Obi-Wan then helped his brother to sit up, they then both turned and watched the fight.</p><p>Master Yoda was twirling in the air, making a hard target for Palpatine to strike, his green lightsaber nothing but a blur. Master Windu was trying to strike the Sith Lord’s back, but Palpatine effortlessly blocked the strikes, all the while turning back to try and land a blow on Master Yoda.</p><p>“This is harder than I thought it would be,” commented Anakin with a tired sigh.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “you thought fighting a Sith Lord would be easy?”</p><p>Anakin turned to him and smirked. “Okay Mr Sith-killer, with your expertise what do you suggest?”</p><p>He shook his head at the nickname he had earned after defeating Maul and then let his mind wander back to the fight with the Sith Apprentice. This time his mind wasn’t controlling him in a flashback, but he was instead controlling his memories. He remembered how he had finally been able to defeat Maul, but knew just having two lightsabers in his hands was not going to defeat Palpatine. But perhaps the method <em>behind</em> that would defeat a Sith Lord.</p><p>“We need to equal the playing field,” he stated as he pushed himself to his feet, pulling Anakin up with him.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” asked Anakin as he gestured at Palpatine. “We already out number him. So, how <em>exactly </em>are we going to equal the playing field when we technically have the advantage?”</p><p>“We use his weaknesses against him,” responded Obi-Wan, his determination clear in his voice. “He’s arrogant. He thinks he can easily defeat us. We need to play on that.”</p><p>Anakin nodded as he smirked at Obi-Wan. “I see where this is going. One of us acts as bait, someone he can easily kill and then we both strike him down.” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.</p><p>The only issue was Masters Windu and Yoda. They were both excellent fighters and Palpatine would not believe it if either of them played the bait and neither of them would let him play the bait. The only believable option.</p><p>But then a horrifying scene played out right in front of Obi-Wan’s eyes. Master Windu screamed as Palpatine flicked his lightsaber, cutting Master Windu’s right hand off just above his wrist. The Master of the Order fell back against the wall, dazed. Master Yoda used the Force to pull Palpatine away from Master Windu’s groaning form. Palpatine just laughed, the sound grating against Obi-Wan’s ears.</p><p>Before he could do or say anything. Anakin was charging across the office and leaping over Palpatine, his footing slipped. Or seemed to. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Trust his brother not letting him play the bait as well. So, he hung back and watched as Palpatine cackled with glee. “Now I will <em>end you</em>,” he snarled at Anakin. His red lightsaber raised.</p><p>Master Yoda used the opportunity to strike at Palpatine’s back. But as Anakin raised his blue lightsaber to block the oncoming blow, Palpatine reached out with his free hand and sent a wave of lightening towards Master Yoda. The lightening hit his great-Grandmaster head on, sending him flying through the air to hit against the wall and slide down it close to Master Windu. The Master of the Order stared wide eyed at Master Yoda for a moment, before he slowly began pulling himself along the floor towards the older Master.</p><p>Palpatine flicked his wrist and sent Anakin tumbling away. His brother pushed himself to his feet and stood between the two Masters and Palpatine. But Obi-Wan knew if Masters Windu and Yoda struggled against the Sith Lord, then his brother would as well. However, Palpatine just laughed at Anakin, and actually turned away from him and set his yellow eyes on Obi-Wan.</p><p>Pulling the Force around him, Obi-Wan leapt into the air and over Palpatine’s head, landing behind the Sith Lord and in front of Anakin, his lightsaber about to strike the man’s unprotected back. When Palpatine spun to face him fully, his red lightsaber a streaking light coming towards him. He ducked under the lightsaber blade, and immediately sprung back up, blocking the next strike. Palpatine snarled in anger. Obi-Wan stepped back and let Palpatine stumble forward, in that instant Anakin charged forward from behind him and started pushing Palpatine back, making the Sith Lord go on the defensive as he stepped back across the office. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, watching as Master Windu gently shook Master Yoda’s shoulder. His great-Grandmaster didn’t respond, but Obi-Wan felt in the Force that Master Yoda still lived.</p><p>He turned away from the two Masters, dismayed to find Anakin was now on the defensive. He realised their plan of one of them acting as bait was not going to work, but something had to be done. He knew if he didn’t do <em>something</em> Anakin was about to be killed in front of him. Then he noticed Palpatine had his back to him, he a lowly Padawan deemed not a threat. The Force sharpened around him, and the feeling he had since they put together this plan in the Council Room turned into an image. Knowing he only had seconds to act. He charged across the office on silent feet, his lightsaber held up, ready to strike.</p><p>Palpatine sensed in the Force a threat, but Obi-Wan was too fast for the Sith Lord. As Palpatine turned to face him, a snarl on his face, Obi-Wan stretched out his lightsaber and pushed the blade through Palpatine’s chest. In the next second a blinding hot pain engulfed his chest. Looking down Obi-Wan saw the Sith Lord’s red lightsaber buried into his own chest, he staggard on his feet, his knees threatening to buckle.</p><p>Anakin screamed, and in the next second his blue lightsaber cut through the air, severing Palpatine’s head from his body. As the Sith Lord’s body fell to the floor in a heap, the red lightsaber was pulled from his chest, causing Obi-Wan to gasp, the air catching in his throat and lungs. He dropped his lightsaber and felt himself fall, nothing there to keep him standing.</p><p>As he tumbled towards the floor, Anakin caught him in his arms and slowly lowered him to the floor. He looked up with dazed eyes to see Anakin crying as he shouted into his commlink that medics and Healers were needed <em>now</em>. Anakin’s arms tightened around him, pulling him up against Anakin’s chest. He wheezed in pain at the movement. A shaking hand brushed through his hair repeatedly. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” repeated Anakin. Obi-Wan wondered for whose benefit Anakin was saying it for. He knew he wasn’t okay. While Palpatine’s lightsaber had missed his heart, it still went through one of his lungs.</p><p>The red lightsaber had cauterised as it destroyed, but it didn’t stop blood that had nowhere to go to start pooling in his lung and also to start choking the back of his throat. He let his head rest limply against Anakin’s chest, feeling his brother’s chest heave as he sobbed into his copper hair. “A…An…Anakin…” he mumbled, his tongue feeling swollen.</p><p>“What is it Obi-Wan?” asked Anakin, his eyes red rimmed, some of his tears landing on Obi-Wan’s forehead as he looked down at him.</p><p>“Tell…Master and…Cody…I’m really…sorry…” he choked, his own eyes filling with tears. He had known that Palpatine needed to be stopped, but he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave Cody, his Master or Anakin behind. But as every second passed, he felt his body weaken even more.</p><p>Anakin shook his head desperately as the hand not running through Obi-Wan’s hair gripped his tunics tightly. “You have nothing to be sorry for!” he cried; his voice thick with tears.</p><p>Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, his throat rattling at the effort, he tried swallowing around the blood at the back of his throat, all it did was make a clicking sound. “…I…lied…to…them…” he gasped, his throat tightening.</p><p>“Shhhh,” soothed Anakin, his hand still brushing his copper hair back. “Save your strength.”</p><p>A shadow fell over the two brothers. Obi-Wan looked up to see Master Windu hobbling towards him, with his dark eyes wide as they shined with tears. Obi-Wan distantly thought he must have looked like an awful sight to see the unflappable Master so upset. He cast his eyes behind Master Windu, and saw Master Yoda still unconscious, resting against the wall.</p><p>“Mas…ter…Yoda?...” he asked, his eyes slowly drifting back up to Master Windu.</p><p>The Master of the Order carefully knelt down beside him, his right arm cradled against his chest. His left hand reached out to grip onto one of Obi-Wan’s hands. Obi-Wan sighed, Master Windu’s hand was nice and warm against his. “He will be alright Padawan,” Master Windu responded quietly.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s body shook as he coughed, his hands spasming, causing him to grip Master Windu’s hand tightly. The Master didn’t seem to care. Obi-Wan felt the warm, sticky, liquid of blood slip out of his mouth and down his chin.</p><p>Master Windu’s expression fell, as Anakin began sobbing into his hair. “You could be Knighted for this Obi-Wan,” stated the Master of the Order. Obi-Wan looked up at him, and understood what the Master was offering. He then turned his eyes downward and looked at his Padawan braid that rested against his right shoulder. They both knew Obi-Wan was dying, and Master Windu was offering Obi-Wan the chance to pass into the Force as a Jedi Knight. He had wanted his whole life to be a Knight, but he didn’t want his Knighting ceremony to be this sad, desperate and grief filled affair. With two of the most important people in his life missing.</p><p>He slowly raised his eyes upwards and shook his head. “…I…always…wan…ted…my…Master to…cut…my braid…” he sighed. His strength was quickly fading, and he tried to squeeze Master Windu’s hand in gratefulness. The Master seemed to understand anyway. He smiled, despite the tears that slowly began to slip down his cheeks.</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned in pain as another cough ripped through his body, he clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. The pain was excruciating, for a moment he worried about his Master feeling an echo of his pain. Then he remembered that the distance between them would prevent his Master knowing what was happening. A part of him grieved the loss of saying goodbye to his Master. But he was glad to be sparing Master Qui-Gon the pain. He concentrated the last of his strength in the Force and built heavy shields around the training bond, knowing even his death would not break them. It would stop the bond from snapping, it would just allow the bond to fade away without his Master even realising it. It was something many Jedi did to prevent bonds from hurting surviving Jedi. Unfortunately, it was something all of the Jedi serving on the frontlines had learned.</p><p>“<em>Obi-Wan!</em>” he opened his eyes at the panicked voice of his brother.  “You <em>have to stay awake!</em>” Anakin commanded, his grip on Obi-Wan’s tunic was white knuckled.</p><p>With a lot of effort, Obi-Wan lifted his free hand up and rested it over Anakin’s. “…Love…you brother…” he sighed; his voice was nothing but a rasping wreck. “…Tell…Mas…ter… and C…Cody…that I…love…them…” The Force started to call him, and all of his strength left him, so his eyes began to slip closed.</p><p>The last thing he heard as darkness engulfed him was Anakin’s desperate voice. “<em>NO!</em> I won’t let you go! Not now!”</p><hr/><p>Qui-Gon sighed in relief as the Temple came into view. The Negotiator had been given priority to dock at one of the two Star Destroyer docks at the Temple. Something that relieved him greatly. It had been five days since he defeated Grievous and Kit had ended up having no choice but to kill Dooku. Something Qui-Gon was grateful to the Master for, knowing he would not have been able to raise his lightsaber against his old Master.</p><p>During their return journey they had been informed that two days ago Chancellor Palpatine had been revealed as the Sith Lord and had been killed in an attempt to arrest him. Qui-Gon shook his head and wondered how Anakin was taking the betrayal of his old mentor. Information had been scarce. He didn’t know which Jedi were involved in the arrest attempt, he just hoped they had all survived. His training bond with Obi-Wan was very faint, even with his proximity to the Temple. Qui-Gon just presumed that Obi-Wan was busy helping Anakin recover from Palpatine’s betrayal. He had left the Temple knowing Obi-Wan had sensed something in the Force and wondered if this was the reason. The reason why he was so insistent that he had to remain at the Temple was to be there for Anakin. Nodding and smiling to himself, Qui-Gon found any frustrations he had over Obi-Wan’s choice had long faded, he hadn’t been happy at Obi-Wan’s choice to remain behind, far preferring to have his Padawan with him. But it was just like his Padawan to be determined to look after those he cared about.</p><p>Turning to look across the bridge at Cody. Qui-Gon noticed how his Commander kept looking through the windows of the bridge, obviously counting down the moments until he could see Obi-Wan again. They had not been gone long, but Qui-Gon knew, the only time Cody had not been at Obi-Wan’s side, was when his Padawan went on a mission with Quinlan Vos, all those months ago.</p><p>Taking pity on his Commander, he called across the bridge. “Cody, let’s go down to the hanger. I’m sure the Admiral can handle docking the ship.” At an affirmative noise from the Admiral. Cody quickly crossed the bridge towards him with a grateful look on his face. Together, they walked through the corridors of the ship towards the hanger. Once they arrived there, Ghost Company were already waiting there. Qui-Gon smiled. The Company he had placed in Obi-Wan’s command three years ago were very protective of his Padawan and counted his boy as one of them. Especially Waxer’s platoon.</p><p>Eventually they docked the ship and they were walking along the walkway that would take them into the Temple hanger. Qui-Gon was expecting to see Anakin and Obi-Wan there waiting for them. But his Padawans were nowhere in sight. Instead, Mace was stood there, his arm in a sling. An arm, Qui-Gon realised in horror, that ended at his wrist.</p><p>“Mace?” he asked with wide eyes once he was close enough to his friend. Understanding his friend had been one of the Jedi to face Palpatine. Cody and Waxer’s platoon were just beside him, all looking at the Master of the Order with wide eyes.</p><p>Mace sucked in a deep breath. “Myself, Master Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan went to face Palpatine –”</p><p>Qui-Gon saw red, the men cursing around him. “<em>Obi-Wan</em> went with you?! When I get my hands on him!” His frustration at his Padawan was back. He had not allowed his Padawan to remain at the Temple to go off behind his back to face the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan’s Knighting had been pushed back at <em>least six months</em> while he was grounded. Qui-Gon didn’t care if his Padawan was twenty-five years old. He was <em>grounded.</em> He turned to look at Cody and noticed his Commander looked a little pale.</p><p>“That will have to wait Qui-Gon,” stated Mace, his dark eyes wary.</p><p>“<em>Why?</em>” he snapped. “He is my Padawan after all.” He went to step around his friend, intent on finding said Padawan, when he was brought to a stop by a tug on his arm. He turned and looked at Mace with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Obi-Wan is currently in a bacta tank,” Mace said, his voice soft.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s blood roared in his ears as he stared at his friend not understanding what he had just been told. Waxer, Longshot and Flycatcher all gasped in horror. Boil and Blackeye looked like they wanted to go and punch something. Meteor, Trapper, Gearshift and Wooley all stared at Mace with wide eyes. But Cody looked like he was on the verge of tears, something that broke Qui-Gon’s already broken heart. “What happened?” he breathed out in a whisper.</p><p>Mace looked down at his feet and after taking a deep breath looked back up at him and the men. “Yoda and I were injured. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood between us and Palpatine. I didn’t want Obi-Wan anywhere near the fight, but he was insistent.” The men all snorted in amusement, knowing what their Jedi Commander was like. “Palpatine was about to defeat Anakin. Obi-Wan charged across the office and stabbed Palpatine in the chest…but Palpatine stabbed him in the chest as well.” Qui-Gon’s eyes filled with tears as the men whimpered around him. However, Cody made no sound. He just stood staring at Mace with wide eyes. “Anakin cut off Palpatine’s head…” Mace shook his head, his own dark eyes filling with tears. “Obi-Wan was dying Qui-Gon.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” whispered Qui-Gon, shaking his head, not wanting to hear anymore.</p><p>“The only reason Obi-Wan made it back to the Temple and into a bacta tank, was because Anakin pulled on the Force. He pushed enough life essence into Obi-Wan to keep him stable while the Healers worked on him,” Mace finished.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s heart was pounding, his Padawan. His <em>child</em>. In a surge of panic, he ran from the hanger, his long strides covering the distance to the Halls of Healing easily. He was dimly aware of a pack of footsteps following him. As he got closer to the Halls, he found he could <em>finally</em> sense where Obi-Wan was. The dimness of their bond now made sense. Obi-Wan had shielded it to protect him from his pain. His <em>Padawan</em> protected <em>him</em>.</p><p>With a choked off sob, Qui-Gon pushed his way into the Halls, ignoring the calls of the Healers. He followed the sense of his Padawan and burst into one of the bacta tank rooms. And there, suspended in the tank, a breathing mask tied to his face, was his Padawan. Qui-Gon just stared at him. Even in the blue liquid Qui-Gon could see his Padawan was pale, his Padawan braid floated in the liquid, almost mocking Qui-Gon with the knowledge that he had come so very close to never cutting that braid in a Knighting ceremony.</p><p>A chair scuffed the floor, and slowly Qui-Gon pulled his gaze away from the tank and watched as a red-eyed Anakin slowly got to his feet. “<em>Master</em>.” Qui-Gon closed the distance between himself and his oldest Padawan and crushed Anakin against him in a tight embrace.</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>,” he cried into Anakin’s hair. “Mace told me. <em>Thank you</em>.”</p><p>Anakin clutched at his sides tightly. They then pulled away at the sound of more footsteps. They turned towards the door. Cody stepped into the room, his eyes locked onto Obi-Wan, tears streaming down his face that he didn’t seem to notice. Waxer’s platoon entered the room behind him, all of them cautious and their wide eyes shining with tears. Rex stepped in behind them and then walked around them, coming to stand beside Cody and wrapped his arms around his brother.</p><p>Hearing a cough beside him, Qui-Gon turned back to Anakin who was sniffling as he held out two pieces of flimsi. He gave one to Qui-Gon and the other to Cody. “Obi-Wan left these behind before we faced Palpatine.”</p><p>Cody dropped to his knees, gripping the flimsi, as a loud keening sound ripped its way out of his mouth. Rex dropped down beside him, running his hands through his dark hair, murmuring words of comfort. Waxer’s platoon surrounding the two of them on the floor.</p><p>Qui-Gon looked down at his letter. A letter his Padawan left behind in case he died.</p><p>
  <em>Master Qui-Gon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am sorry that I lied to you before you left. I knew if I told you what I had sensed in the Force, then you would not have let me stay. But you see Master. I <span class="u">have</span> to stay. Palpatine has been working to Turn Anakin to the Dark Side and I <span class="u">cannot</span> let that happen. The Force tells me it is my purpose to stand in that office and remind Anakin of what he has in the Light. But I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. The last thing I wanted to say to you was to lie to your face. But I had to stay and you had to go. I need to be truthful Master; I do not think I am going to live to see the end of the war. It is why I have left you this letter. I hope I can burn this letter before you find it. But if I do not get the chance. <span class="u">Please</span> Master, take care of yourself and Anakin. Continue being the Jedi I know you both are. And please take care of Cody for me. I promised to spend a peaceful life with him after the war going on Jedi missions with him after I was Knighted. If I do not see the end of the war, please help him and watch out for him. I do not want him joining me too soon in the Force without getting the chance to live a free life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take care Master mine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your loving Padawan Obi-Wan.</em>
</p><p>Tears streamed down his face, one landed on the letter and Qui-Gon hastily pulled the letter away, not wanting any of his child’s writing to fade. Especially as it could be the last thing he had of his Padawan. He looked at Cody knelt on the floor, looking up at Obi-Wan with grief shining in his eyes. He read the last part of Obi-Wan’s letter again and promised to keep an eye on his Commander if the worst happened and now. But sensing Cody would further fall apart when he read Obi-Wan’s letter to him. Qui-Gon looked at his youngest child one more time, and then gently led Anakin out of the room. Leaving Cody in the care of his brothers.</p><hr/><p>Cody was shaking, his knees pressed against the hard tiled floor of the Halls and he didn’t care. He was looking up at the unconscious form of his cyare in the bacta tank. His cyare who almost died. Who could <em>still</em> die. After the two Generals left the room, with shaking hands, Cody lifted up the letter Skywalker had given him.</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Cody,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so sorry for all of this. But you know the Code of the Jedi. I have to put the many before the few. And in this instance, I am needed on Coruscant to help put an end to the Sith Lord. I want nothing more than to plead for your forgiveness for lying to you as you left. But I know if I told you the truth, you would insist on staying and I <span class="u">cannot</span> let you anywhere near the Sith Lord. It is selfish I know. And it makes me a hypocrite. But I almost lost my Master to a Sith Apprentice, and I cannot risk losing you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you don’t always fully understand my connection to the Force. But it made me aware that I had to be there with Anakin. Maul and Krell were all parts of Palpatine’s plans to kill my Master and I. He wants Anakin to Fall to the Dark Side and help him kill all of the Jedi. I cannot let that happen. And I can only hope in time you will forgive me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope I can burn this letter before you find it. But if the worse should happen, I want you to know I will always be with you within the Force. I <span class="u">want</span> you to go and live a free life after the war. Do not mourn me for long Cody. I want you to find happiness in the galaxy. I love you so very much my dear and I wish our parting words could have been ones of truth, not me lying to you. For that I will always be sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you with all my heart cyare,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan.</em>
</p><p>A sob ripped its way out of his throat, shaking his entire body. The letter slipped from his numb hands, as he brought his arms around to hug himself. He was aware of Rex hugging him, his brother’s arms tight around him, as he crooned soothing words to him.</p><p>But he didn’t hear any of it. His heart was breaking. He had known Obi-Wan was not telling him the entire truth. But he had always respected his Jedi’s determination to uphold his duty to the galaxy and so had let them part ways with no anger in his heart at Obi-Wan for not telling him the entire truth. He just wished he could tell Obi-Wan that. It was clear his cyare felt guilty and Cody wanted nothing more than to alleviate that guilt. But he couldn’t. Because Obi-Wan was suspended in a bacta tank in front of him as the Healers tried to save his life.</p><p>Skywalker had kept his cyare alive long enough for Cody to make it back to the Temple. He just hoped and prayed to the Force his Jedi served, that this wasn’t just so he got the chance to say goodbye. But that he got to see Obi-Wan open his bright blue eyes and <em>live</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is one more fic in this series, which I am still writing.</p><p>There is a bonus fic I have started writing, which will be made up of snippets. Ones that will feature the OCs heavily and will contain more codywan moments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>